List of Cheers writers
This is a list of writers for Cheers sorted by the number of episodes written. Collaborations are marked with dashes. (-) Contributions and episode numbers are noted in parenthesis. 36 episodes *Ken Levine & David Isaacs **"Any Friend of Diane's" (S01E06) **"Friends, Romans, Accountants" (S01E07) **"Truce or Consequences" (S01E08) **"Now Pitching, Sam Malone" (S01E13) **"The Boys in the Bar" (S01E16) **"Behind Every Great Man" (S03E19) **"If Ever I Would Leave You" (S03E20) **"Never Love a Goalie: Part 1" (S05E16) **"Never Love a Goalie: Part 2" (S05E17) **'I' on Sports" (S06E02) **"The Last Angry Mailman" (S06E07) **"To All the Girls I've Loved Before" (S06E17) **"Airport V" (S06E19) **"Bar Wars" (S06E23) **"The Big Kiss-Off" (S06E24) **"Jumping Jerks" (S07E08) **"Bar Wars II: The Woodman Strikes Back" (S07E10) **"Don't Paint Your Chickens" (S07E15) **"Hot Rocks" (S07E17) **"Death Takes a Holiday on Ice" (S08E07) **"Finally! Part 1" (S08E15) **"Finally! Part 2" (S08E16) **"Bar Wars III: The Return of Tecumseh" (S08E21) **"Mr. Otis Regrets" (S08E24) **"Breaking In Is Hard to Do" (E09E07) **"Norm and Cliff's Excellent Adventure" (S09E11) **"Achilles Hill" (S09E14) **"Rat Girl" (S09E24) **"Bar Wars V: The Final Judgment" (S10E07) **"Where Have All the Floorboards Gone?" (S10E08) **"License to Hill" (S10E18) **"Bar Wars VI: This Time It's for Real" (S10E23) **"Heeeeere's...Cliffy!" (S10E24) **"Do Not Forsake Me O' My Postman" (S11E05) **"Loathe and Marriage" (S11E15) **"Bar Wars VII: The Naked Prey" (S11E19) 25 episodes *David Lloyd **"The Spy Who Came In for a Cold One" (S01E12) **"Diane's Perfect Date" (S01E17) **"Homicidal Ham" (S02E04) **"Just Three Friends" (S02E11) **"Cliff's Rocky Moment" (S02E16) **"Coach Buries a Grudge" (S02E19) **"Sam Turns the Other Cheek" (S03E05) **"Diane Meets Mom" (S03E08) **"Diane's Allergy" (S03E10) **"The Mail Goes to Jail" (S03E17) **"Diane's Nightmare" (S04E05) **"Take My Shirt...Please" (S04E13) **"Bidding on the Boys" (S06E08) **"A Kiss Is Still a Kiss" (S06E10) **"Let Sleeping Drakes Lie" (S06E18) **"How to Recede in Business" (S07E01) **"Send in the Crane" (S07E09) **"Sisterly Love" (S07E21) **"The Visiting Lecher" (S07E22) **"The Stork Brings a Crane" (S08E06) **"Sam Ahoy" (S08E12) **"50–50 Carla" (S08E20) **"An Old-Fashioned Wedding" (S010E25) **"Love Me, Love My Car" (S11E11) **"Rebecca Gaines, Rebecca Loses" (S11E23) 24 episodes *Cheri Eichen **"I Will Gladly Pay You Tuesday" (S04E06) - with Bill Steinkellner **"Second Time Around" (S04E17) - with Bill Steinkellner **"Fear Is My Co-Pilot" (S04E21) - with Bill Steinkellner **"Tan 'n' Wash" (S05E06) - with Bill Steinkellner **"Thanksgiving Orphans" (S05E09) - with Bill Steinkellner **"One Last Fling" (S05E18) - with Bill Steinkellner **"Little Carla, Happy at Last: Part 1" (S06E03) - with Bill Steinkellner **"Little Carla, Happy at Last: Part 2" (S06E04) - with Bill Steinkellner **"Pudd'n Head Boyd" (S06E09) - with Bill Steinkellner **"Christmas Cheers" (S06E12) - with Bill Steinkellner **"Tale of Two Cuties" (S06E15) - with Bill Steinkellner **"The Sam in the Gray Flannel Suit" (S06E20) - with Bill Steinkellner **"Backseat Becky, Up Front" (S06E25) - with Bill Steinkellner **"One Happy Chappy in a Snappy Serape" (S07E04) - with Bill Steinkellner **"Norm, Is That You?" (S07E06) - with Bill Steinkellner **"Golden Boyd" (S07E13) - with Bill Steinkellner **"The Improbable Dream: Part 1" (S08E01) - with Bill Steinkellner **"The Improbable Dream: Part 2" (S08E02) - with Bill Steinkellner **"Cry Harder" (S08E26) (Teleplay - with Bill Steinkellner and Phoef Sutton) **"Rebecca Redux" (S09E03) (Teleplay - with Bill Steinkellner and Phoef Sutton) **"Cheers 200th Anniversary Special" (S09E08) - with Bill Steinkellner and Phoef Sutton **"Bad Neighbor Sam" (S09E09) - with Bill Steinkellner **"Cheers Has Chili" (S09E21) - with Bill Steinkellner and Phoef Sutton **"One Hugs, the Other Doesn't" (S10E16) - with Bill Steinkellner *Bill Steinkellner **"I Will Gladly Pay You Tuesday" (S04E06) - with Cheri Eichen **"Second Time Around" (S04E17) - with Cheri Eichen **"Fear Is My Co-Pilot" (S04E21) - with Cheri Eichen **"Tan 'n' Wash" (S05E06) - with Cheri Eichen **"Thanksgiving Orphans" (S05E09) - with Cheri Eichen **"One Last Fling" (S05E18) - with Cheri Eichen **"Little Carla, Happy at Last: Part 1" (S06E03) - with Cheri Eichen **"Little Carla, Happy at Last: Part 2" (S06E04) - with Cheri Eichen **"Pudd'n Head Boyd" (S06E09) - with Cheri Eichen **"Christmas Cheers" (S06E12) - with Cheri Eichen **"Tale of Two Cuties" (S06E15) - with Cheri Eichen **"The Sam in the Gray Flannel Suit" (S06E20) - with Cheri Eichen **"Backseat Becky, Up Front" (S06E25) - with Cheri Eichen **"One Happy Chappy in a Snappy Serape" (S07E04) - with Cheri Eichen **"Norm, Is That You?" (S07E06) - with Cheri Eichen **"Golden Boyd" (S07E13) - with Cheri Eichen **"The Improbable Dream: Part 1" (S08E01) - with Cheri Eichen **"The Improbable Dream: Part 2" (S08E02) - with Cheri Eichen **"Cry Harder" (S08E26) (Teleplay - with Cheri Eichen and Phoef Sutton) / (Story) **"Rebecca Redux" (S09E03) (Teleplay - with Cheri Eichen and Phoef Sutton) / (Story) **"Cheers 200th Anniversary Special" (S09E08) - with Cheri Eichen and Phoef Sutton **"Bad Neighbor Sam" (S09E09) - with Cheri Eichen **"Cheers Has Chili" (S09E21) - with Cheri Eichen and Phoef Sutton **"One Hugs, the Other Doesn't" (S10E16) - with Cheri Eichen 23 episodes *Phoef Sutton **"Don Juan Is Hell" (S04E11) **"Young Dr. Weinstein" (S05E07) **"The Book of Samuel" (S05E11) **"Dinner at Eight-ish" (S05E20) **"Cheers: The Motion Picture" (S05E24) **"A House Is Not a Home" (S05E25) **"My Fair Clavin" (S06E11) **"Woody for Hire Meets Norman of the Apes" (S06E13) **"Yacht of Fools" (S06E16) **"Slumber Party Massacred" (S06E22) **"Executive Sweet" (S07E03) **"How to Win Friends and Electrocute People" (S07E07) **"The Cranemakers" (S07E16) **"The Gift of the Woodi" (S07E19) **"A Bar Is Born" (S08E03) **"Indoor Fun with Sammy and Robby" (S08E19) **"Cry Harder" (S08E26) (Teleplay - with Cheri Eichen & Bill Steinkellner) **"Love Is a Really, Really, Perfectly Okay Thing" (S09E01) **"Rebecca Redux" (S09E03) (Teleplay - with Cheri Eichen & Bill Steinkellner) **"Cheers 200th Anniversary Special" (S09E08) - with Cheri Eichen & Bill Steinkellner **"Cheers Has Chili" (S09E22)) - with Cheri Eichen & Bill Steinkellner **"Madame LaCarla" (S10E03) **"Go Make" (S10E12) 18 episodes *Dan O'Shannon **"Call Me Irresponsible" (S07E20) - with Tom Anderson **"Two Girls for Every Boyd" (S08E09) - with Tom Anderson **"Feeble Attraction" (S08E11) - with Tom Anderson **"What Is...Cliff Clavin?" (S08E14) - with Tom Anderson **"Severe Crane Damage" (S08E18) - with Tom Anderson **"Cry Hard" (S08E25) - with Tom Anderson **"Where Nobody Knows Your Name" (S09E04) - with Tom Anderson **"Ma Always Liked You Best" (S09E05) - with Tom Anderson **"Wedding Bell Blues" (S09E17) - with Tom Anderson **"Pitch It Again, Sam" (S09E23) - with Tom Anderson **"Home Malone" (S09E26) - with Tom Anderson **"Baby Balk" (S10E01) - with Tom Anderson **"Get Your Kicks on Route 666" (S10E02) - with Tom Anderson **"The Norm Who Came to Dinner" (S10E04) - with Tom Anderson **"A Diminished Rebecca with a Suspended Cliff" (S10E17) - with Tom Anderson **"The King of Beers" (S11E03) **"The Girl in the Plastic Bubble" (S11E07) **"Woody Gets an Election" (S11E21) - with Tom Anderson, Dan Staley & Rob Long 17 episodes *Heide Perlman **"Let Me Count the Ways" (S01E14) **"Father Knows Last" (S01E15) **"No Contest" (S01E18) **"Li'l Sister Don't Cha" (S02E02) **"Affairs of the Heart" (S02E06) **"And Coachie Makes Three" (S02E15) **"Fortune and Men's Weight" (S02E17) **"An American Family" (S03E09) **"The Heart Is a Lonely Snipe Hunter" (S03E14) **"The Executive's Executioner" (S03E21) **"Birth, Death, Love and Rice" (S04E01) **"Woody Goes Belly Up" (S04E02) **"Fools and Their Money" (S04E12) **"Cliffie's Big Score" (S04E16) **"Save the Last Dance for Me" (S04E20) **"Everyone Imitates Art" (S05E10) **"It's Lonely on the Top" (S11E22) *David Angell **"Pick a Con... Any Con" (S01E19) **"Someone Single, Someone Blue" (S01E20) **"Old Flames" (S02E07) **"They Called Me Mayday" (S02E09) **"Snow Job" (S02E18) **"Coach in Love: Part 1" (S03E06) **"Coach in Love: Part 2" (S03E07) **"Peterson Crusoe" (S03E11) **"Love Thy Neighbor" (S04E08) **"Dark Imaginings" (S04E19) **"Strange Bedfellows: Part 1" (S04E24) **"Strange Bedfellows: Part 2" (S04E25) **"Strange Bedfellows: Part 3" (S04E26) **"House of Horrors with Formal Dining and Used Brick" (S05E05) **"Chambers vs. Malone" (S05E13) **"The Crane Mutiny" (S06E05) **"The Guy Can't Help It" (S11E24) - with Peter Casey & David Lee *Tom Anderson **"Call Me Irresponsible" (S07E20) - with Dan O'Shannon **"Two Girls for Every Boyd" (S08E09) - with Dan O'Shannon **"Feeble Attraction" (S08E11) - with Dan O'Shannon **"What Is...Cliff Clavin?" (S08E14) - with Dan O'Shannon **"Severe Crane Damage" (S08E18) - with Dan O'Shannon **"Cry Hard" (S08E25) - with Dan O'Shannon **"Where Nobody Knows Your Name" (S09E04) - with Dan O'Shannon **"Ma Always Liked You Best" (S09E05) - with Dan O'Shannon **"Wedding Bell Blues" (S09E17) - with Dan O'Shannon **"Pitch It Again, Sam" (S09E23) - with Dan O'Shannon **"Home Malone" (S09E26) - with Dan O'Shannon **"Baby Balk" (S10E01) - with Dan O'Shannon **"Get Your Kicks on Route 666" (S10E02) - with Dan O'Shannon **"The Norm Who Came to Dinner" (S10E04) - with Dan O'Shannon **"A Diminished Rebecca with a Suspended Cliff" (S10E17) - with Dan O'Shannon **"Teaching with the Enemy" (S11E06) **"Woody Gets an Election" (S11E21) - with Dan O'Shannon, Dan Staley & Rob Long 14 episodes *Dan Staley & Rob Long **"The Ghost and Mrs. Lebec" (S08E23) **"Veggie-Boyd" (S09E10) **"Woody Interruptus" (S09E12) **"I'm Getting My Act Together and Sticking It in Your Face" (S09E17) **"Crash of the Titans" (S09E19) **"Carla Loves Clavin" (S09E22) **"Uncle Sam Wants You" (S09E26) **"Unplanned Parenthood" (S10E06) **"Head Over Hill" (S10E09) **"A Fine French Whine" (S10E10) **"I'm Okay, You're Defective" (S10E11) **"My Son, the Father" (S10E15) **"The Little Match Girl" (S11E01) **"Woody Gets an Election" (S11E21) - with Dan O'Shannon & Tom Anderson 12 episodes *Glen Charles & Les Charles **"Give Me a Ring Sometime" (S01E01) **"Sam at Eleven" (S01E04) **"Showdown: Part 1" (S01E21) **"Showdown: Part 2" (S01E22) **"Power Play" (S02E01) **"I'll Be Seeing You: Part 1" (S02E21) **"I'll Be Seeing You: Part 2" (S02E22) **"Rebound: Part 1" (S03E01) **"Rebound: Part 2" (S03E02) **"I Do, Adieu" (S05E26) **"Home Is the Sailor" (S06E01) **"One for the Road" (S11E25) 10 episodes *Peter Casey & David Lee **"I Call Your Name" (S03E03) **"The Groom Wore Clearasil" (S04E04) **"2 Good to Be 4 Real" (S04E07) **"From Beer to Eternity" (S04E09) **"The Peterson Principle" (S04E18) **"The Proposal" (S05E01) **"Simon Says" (S05E21) **"Paint Your Office" (S06E06) **"Those Lips, Those Ice" (S07E05) **"The Guy Can't Help It" (S11E24) - with David Angell 9 episodes *Brian Pollack & Mert Rich **"Please Mr. Postman" (S07E12) **"What's Up, Doc?" (S07E18) **"How to Marry a Mailman" (S08E04) **"Sammy and the Professor" (S08E13) **"Woody or Won't He" (S08E17) **"Loverboyd" (S08E22) **"Grease" (S09E06) **"Honor Thy Mother" (S09E13) **"The Days of Wine and Neuroses" (S09E15) 7 episodes *Tom Reeder **"The Tortelli Tort" (S01E03) **"Personal Business" (S02E03) **"Whodunit?" (S03E13) **"Teacher's Pet" (S03E16) **"Suspicion" (S04E14) **"Diamond Sam" (S05E14) **"Swear to God" (S07E02) 6 episodes *Kathy Ann Stumpe **"Don't Shoot...I'm Only the Psychiatrist" (S10E13) **"Smotherly Love" (S10E20) **"Take Me Out of the Ball Game" (S10E21) **"Feelings...Whoa, Whoa, Whoa" (S11E09) **"Is There a Doctor in the Howe?" (S11E16) **"The Bar Manager, the Shrink, His Wife and Her Lover" (S11E17) 5 episodes *Ken Estin **"Coach's Daughter" (S01E05) **"Battle of the Exes" (S02E13) - with Sam Simon **"A Ditch in Time" (S03E12) **"The Belles of St. Clete's" (S03E24) **"Rescue Me" (S03E25) *Sam Simon **"Endless Slumper" (S01E10) **"Battle of the Exes" (S02E13) - with Ken Estin **"Fairy Tales Can Come True" (S03E04) **"Cheerio, Cheers" (S03E22) **"The Bartender's Tale" (S03E23) 4 episodes *Earl Pomerantz **"Sam's Women" (S01E02) **"Coach Returns to Action" (S01E09) **"Manager Coach" (S02E08) **"How Do I Love Thee, Let Me Call You Back" (S02E10) *Sue Herring **"Our Hourly Bread" (S06E21) **"The Art of the Steal" (S08E10) **"It's a Wonderful Wife" (S09E20) **"The Magnificent Six" (S11E04) 3 episodes *Andy Cowan & David S. Williger **"The Barstoolie" (S04E10) **"The Cape Cad" (S05E02) **"Norm's First Hurrah" (S05E23) *Tracy Newman & Jonathan Stark **"Ma's Little Maggie" (S10E05) **"No Rest for the Woody" (S10E14) **"Rebecca's Lover...Not" (S10E22) *Fred Graver **"Ill-Gotten Gaines" (S11E08) **"Sunday Dinner" (S11E12) **"The Last Picture Show" (S11E18) *Rebecca Parr Cioffi **"Daddy's Little Middle-Aged Girl" (S11E10) **"It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Bar" (S11E14) **"Look Before You Sleep" (S11E20) 2 episodes *Kimberly Hill **"Diane Chambers Day" (S04E22) **"Spellbound" (S05E15) *Janet Leahy **"Money Dearest" (S05E03) **"Abnormal Psychology" (S05E04) *Jeff Abugov **"Knights of the Scimitar" (S05E08) **"Dance, Diane, Dance" (S05E12) *Larry Balmagia **"Cheers Fouls Out" (S09E02) **"Sam Time Next Year" (S09E18) *Tom Leopold **"The Beer Is Always Greener" (S11E02) **"Norm's Big Audit" (S11E13) 1 episode *Katherine Green - "One for the Book" (S01E11) *Michael J. Weithorn - "Sumner's Return" (S02E05) *Nick Arnold - "Where There's a Will..." (S02E12) *Max Tash - "No Help Wanted" (S02E14) *Lissa Levin - "Norman's Conquest" (S02E20) *Elliot Shoenman - "King of the Hill" (S03E15) *Jim Parker - "Bar Bet" (S03E18) *Tom Seeley & Norm Gunzenhauser - "Someday My Prince Will Come" (S04E03) *Susan Seeger - "The Triangle" (S04E15) *Miriam Trogdon - "Relief Bartender" (S04E23) *Joanne Pagliaro - "Dog Bites Cliff" (S05E19) *Chris Cluess & Stuart Kreisman - "The Godfather, Part III" (S05E22) *Jeffrey Duteil - "And God Created Woodman" (S06E14) *Patricia Niedzialek & Cecile Alch - "Adventures in Housesitting" (S07E11) *Rod Burton - "I Kid You Not" (S07E14) (Teleplay) *Rick Beren - "I Kid You Not" (S07E14) (Story) *Eugene B. Stein - "The Two Faces of Norm" (S08E05) *David Pollock & Elias Davis - "For Real Men Only" (S08E08) *Daniel Palladino - "Rich Man, Wood Man" (S10E19) Cheers Cheers